


Mais um dia na estrada

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Other, Weechesters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquele era apenas mais um dia. Um dia como outro qualquer na vida dos Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais um dia na estrada

**Author's Note:**

> POSTADA PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NO LJ NO DIA 10/09/2012
> 
> NOTA 1: Essa fanfic foi escrita para minha querida leitora e amiga Suelen Candido.  
> NOTA 2: Ela postou o desenho (que está na fanfic) no facebook e eu fiquei querendo muito escrever algo sobre eles. Muito. Eu espero que tenha saído algo decente.  
> NOTA 3: Fic one shot, sem beta. Os erros são todos meus e de mais ninguém.  
> NOTA 4: Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. A única coisa que me pertence é minha imaginação. Nada mais. Não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Só prazer e diversão.

John olhou no espelho retrovisor e finalmente viu que Dean tinha acordado. O menino ao menos não estava mais parecendo que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Ele estava com a aparência menos abatida. John olhou Sam que ainda dormia ao lado de Dean e tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo do irmão mais velho. Sam tinha na boca uma chupeta vermelha e Dean acariciava os cabelos escuro do irmão caçula.

\- Ei Deanno, tudo bem? Está se sentindo melhor, tigre? - John perguntou com um sorriso vendo Dean bocejar e se endireitar no banco tentando não acordar Sam.

\- Sim Daddy, tô. – Dean disse um pouco cansado – Tô com fome papai, quando vamos comer?

\- Daqui a pouco, tigre. Estamos quase chegando numa lanchonete – John disse mais aliviado, afinal Dean não havia comido quase nada desde que eles tinham saído da casa de Bobby há dois dias – O que você vai querer? Sam também precisa de uma mamadeira nova, certo?

\- Eu só quero um sanduíche de queijo quente e um suco – Dean disse olhando para Sam e pegando a mamadeira do seu irmão que estava caída no banco do Impala – E sim, Sammy precisa de uma nova mamadeira.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Como está Dean, John? – Bobby perguntou do outro lado do telefone num tom de voz que deixava claro seu desagrado.

\- Ele está bem Bobby – John respondeu tentando permanecer calmo – Pode não parecer, mas eu sei cuidar dele. Deles.

\- Sinceramente eu meio que estou duvidando disso – Bobby falou sem preâmbulos – Você o levou daqui doente John! Ele estava doente!

\- Era um mal estar pequeno. Dean é um garoto forte, ele ficou bom logo. – John disse tentando esconder a culpa porque ele sabia que Dean ficou mal por dois dias seguidos – E você não me ligou para falar dos meus filhos, Bobby.

\- Claro que liguei por isso! Eu me preocupo com eles John! – Bobby estava agora claramente com raiva e não deu espaço para o outro homem continuar - Eles são apenas duas crianças inocentes que não deveriam estar cruzando o país de cabo a rabo no banco traseiro de um carro que tem o porta-malas carregado de armas. Isso é loucura John! Dean tem apenas 5 anos e meio, Sam é um bebê. Eles precisam de segurança, de uma casa. Dean precisa ir para a escola, Sam precisa comer nas horas certas, ter a referência de um lar, eles precisam ter um pai já que perderam a mãe, precisam de...

\- Vá tomar no cu Bobby! Vai pro inferno! – John esbravejou no telefone não se importando que alguém ouvisse o que ele estava dizendo – Você não sabe nada sobre nós! Você não sabe nada sobre o que estou fazendo! Eles são meus filhos, sabia? Eu sei o que é melhor para eles. Eu sei o que precisa ser feito, e eu vou fazer, não importa como e quando, mas eu vou fazer. E eu não colocarei meus filhos em perigo! Eu já perdi demais nessa vida e não vou deixar nada acontecer a eles! E se você ficar insistindo em se meter no modo como cuido dos meus filhos, eu vou cortar relações com você, Singer. – John falou ainda furioso – Eu não vou permitir que você me diga o que fazer quanto a MEUS FILHOS, entendeu?

A linha ficou em silêncio, onde se ouvia apenas a respiração pesada de ambos os homens. John ainda tinha o sangue fervendo de raiva, e Bobby fazia ruídos do outro lado como se estivesse se controlando. Por fim, se ouviu um suspiro longo e alto onde Bobby respondeu, ainda de forma contrariada:

\- Ok, tudo bem. Mas John – Bobby abrandou o tom – por favor, não os exponha ao perigo. Não os negligencie. Não os deixe sozinhos. Fique atento aos sinais que eles possam estar te enviando. Principalmente Dean. Você sabe que ele não é muito aberto, que ele não fará nada para desobedecê-lo ou contrariá-lo. E isso pode ser perigoso John. Você sabe disso. Ele levou meses para falar de novo, não estrague isso sendo teimoso. Por favor, ok? Eu amo esses moleques catarrentos como se fossem meus filhos. – Bobby deu uma risada cansada.

\- Ok Bobby. Pode não parecer mas eu amo esses meninos mais que a mim mesmo. Eles são tudo que me restou de Mary. Eles são a melhor coisa dela – John falou baixo – E eu vou fazer de tudo para acabar com o filho da puta que privou meus filhos de conhecer a mãe maravilhosa que eles tinham.

\- Cuidado John. Cuidado com esse ódio todo. Não perca o foco. Nisso tudo o que é mais importante é Dean e Sam. Eles estão acima de qualquer vingança. – Bobby parou de falar esperando que John processasse suas palavras. – Pense no que Mary queria para eles.

John engoliu em seco e ficou em silêncio. Finalmente respirou profundamente e disse secamente:

\- Tenho que ir Singer. Falo com você depois. – e com isso desligou o telefone e olhou dentro do carro onde Sam dormia enroscado em Dean, que estava deitado de lado, quase caindo do banco, mas ainda assim, mesmo dormindo ele era uma forte proteção para o irmão caçula. John sorriu e entrou no carro, deu a partida e acelerou o Impala indo em direção a sua próxima caçada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean suspirou de novo e observou Sam cochilando no banco do Impala pela centésima vez. “Papai está demorando muito”. Dean pensou quando olhou para fora do Impala e não viu seu pai. John tinha deixado os meninos dentro do carro e disse para Dean ficar de olho em Sam que ele estaria de volta logo.

Dean voltou sua atenção para o livro que Bobby lhe dera quando eles sairam em viagem com John. Era um livro pequeno, cheio de figuras de um grupo de pessoas, dois garotos e duas garotas, num carro engraçado e um cachorro marrom. Bobby dera para Dean esse livro e um boneco do Batman, porque Dean confessara ao caçador que sonhava ser como Batman um dia: se esconder por detrás de uma capa e salvar pessoas inocentes de bandidos, bandidos esses que tinham matado sua mãe. Bobby apenas olhara aquele menino de olhos verdes brilhantes e sorrira. No dia seguinte ele chegou em casa e deu esse boneco do Batman para Dean. Era um dos seus brinquedos favoritos, depois da coleção de carrinhos que estava embalada e guardada cuidadosamente no porta-malas do Impala.

Dean olhava atentamente as figuras, desejando que pudesse saber o que eram todas aquelas letrinhas no livro. Dean sabia que era uma história porque Bobby dissera a ele que esse grupo de pessoas com esse cachorro eram investigadores de casos misteriosos. Essas pessoas no livro visitavam locais estranhos e Dean ficara fascinado por aquilo. Bobby disse que era o tipo de história para ele, e Dean acreditou em Bobby. Ele sempre acreditava no velho caçador. Bobby e seu pai eram as pessoas que Dean sempre confiava.

Ele continuou olhando atentamente as figuras, criando uma história na sua cabeça a partir das imagens que via, e nem percebeu quando Sam acordou e se empurrou para cima do banco ficando de pé. Algo deve ter chamado a atenção do garotinho, porque ele começou a pular no banco, bater a mamadeira vazia contra o vidro e dar gritinhos animados. Por incrível que pareça isso não desviou a atenção de Dean, as figuras no livro estavam ótimas e a história na imaginação do menino pegava fogo. Sam pulou mais forte e começou a gritar mais forte também. Dean continuou concentrado no livro. Sam parou de pular, fez uma carranca e olhou seu irmão.

\- De... De – Sam balbuciava e não obtendo resposta se abaixou e num gesto repentino arrancou o livro da mão do irmão e jogou no chão do carro, voltando a olhar para Dean.

\- Sam! Seu bobão! – Dean grita com toda sua força e olha com raiva para seu irmão e continua gritando – Quem mandou você fazer isso? Você não está vendo que estou olhando meu livro? Que droga Sammy! Você é muito chato, sabia? Que droga! Onde está o papai?

Sam arregala os olhos e começa a chorar, se levantando de novo no banco do carro e olhando para fora. Dean ainda está muito bravo e não dá a mínima para o choro do seu irmão caçula. Ele se abaixa, pega o livro debaixo do banco e volta para sua ‘leitura’. Sam fica mais uns tempos choramingando, mas num determinado momento ele pára , se senta e fica olhando Dean folhear as páginas do livro. Sam se aproxima do irmão, estica as pequenas mãos e toca a folha do livro olhando para Dean.

\- De? – uma voz de bebê fala baixinho.

Dean olha para Sam e o garotinho sorri, mostrando todas as suas covinhas e um sorriso de quatro dentes. Dean não consegue mais ficar bravo e sorri de volta. Ele puxa Sam para o colo, o acomoda nas suas pernas e diz enquanto volta a ajeitar o livro.

\- Tudo bem, vamos lá. Eu acho que você quer ver a história também, né? – Dean diz com um sorriso quando vê Sam rir de novo apontar a página do livro – Ok, eu vou mostrar pra você, mas promete que não vai mais jogar meu livro no chão, Sammy?

-Si.. – Sam balbucia acenando com a cabeça.

\- Ok, vamos lá. – Dean começa a contar a história que ele inventou para Sam e o menininho ria abertamente dos sons que o irmão mais velho imitava.

John retonou alguns minutos mais tarde e os encontrou assim. Dean com Sam no colo, falando algo que fazia o menino mais novo gargalhar, enquanto o próprio Dean sorria abertamente da alegria do irmão. Sam segurava um boneco do Batman e Dean mostrava a ele alguma coisa no livro. John se aproximou do carro, bateu no vidro e ouvir quando Dean destravou a porta.

\- Se divertindo, garotos? – John perguntou tentando esconder o cansaço e a dor que estava sentido do chute que levou do monstro nas suas costas. Ao menos o desgraçado estava morto.

\- Sim, papai – Dean respondeu olhando para John e acrescentando – Sammy está gostando desses novos amigos, não é Sammy?

\- De, De ... – Sam balbuciava em direção ao irmão.

\- Sim, amigo eu sei que seu irmão é um carinha e tanto. – John sorriu e olhou orgulhosamente em direção ao seu filho mais velho – E agora que tal a gente comer alguma coisa? Estão com fome?

\- Oba!! Eu estou morrendo de fome – Dean falou animado, mas de repente fez uma carranca – mas papai, não está muito tarde para que Sammy vá em alguma lanchonete?

\- Sim, amigo, está. Mas deixa comigo que seu velho pai resolve isso ok? 

\- Ok – Dean disse voltando a segurar Sam junto de si enquanto John dava a partida no carro. Dean então falou – Papai? – John disse um ‘sim, Dean’ e o menino continuou – Quando eu vou poder saber o que essas letrinhas nesse livro significa? Quando eu vou para a escola?

John engoliu em seco e não soube o que responder por uns minutos. Então ele parou o carro, se virou e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de seu filho e disse com um sorriso fraco:

\- Em breve, ok amigo? – John tocou os cabelos loiros de Dean – Assim que a gente chegar na casa do Tio Bobby, eu vou ver isso tá? – Diante do aceno animado de Dean, John completou – Eu acho que Sammy não vai gostar de ficar longe de você enquanto você está na escola, campeão.

\- Eu sei papai – Dean olhou sorrindo para Sam – Mas eu prometi a ele que quando eu souber o que são essas letrinhas, eu vou ensinar para ele. E Sammy sabe que eu nunca vou deixar ele sozinho. Nunca. Vou pedir a Tio Bobby que fique de olho nele enquanto estou na escola. Né, Sammy?

O garotinho abriu outro sorriso enorme e apenas se aconchegou no colo do irmão, apontando o livro, como que dizendo a Dean para deixar de conversar e voltar a contar histórias para ele. John suspirou e colocou o Impala de novo em movimento.

\- Maldito, Singer. Vou ter que dar o braço a torcer – John riu sacudindo a cabeça enquanto ouvia a gargalhada de seus filhos no banco de trás.

 

THE END


End file.
